Ropes courses or other challenge or obstacles courses are a popular entertainment activity for both children and adults. Part of the thrill in traversing many of these courses is the high elevation above the ground that a user travels over, for example, by stepping across along pillars, columns, rope bridges, or the like. In order to increase user safety against falling from such heights and potentially being injured, safety systems have been developed that are worn or otherwise fasten with the user traversing the course that prevents the user from dropping to the ground. For example, many safety systems have taken the form of belts or vests worn by the user that are configured to clamp or fasten with a rope or other securing element to a part of the attraction at one end and to the user at the other end. Thus, even if a user loses their balance or footing while traversing the course, the safety system will keep the user from falling beyond a certain distance, for example, by dangling the user in the air and allowing the user an opportunity to regain their footing.
Unfortunately, traditional ropes courses or other challenge or obstacles courses require the user to traverse only along a linear pathway, without deviation, along the course due to the safety system constraints typically being fastened and movable only along such travel path. The level of excitement of the course may be reduced since freedom to move about the course as may be desired by users is prohibited. Many courses that do allow a user the freedom to choose a travel pathway also require the user to stop their movement on the course at a safe area or position, unhook from the safety system that is connected along the first pathway, and then rehook to the safety system that extends along the desired second pathway. Not only does such a system slow down the number of users that may use the course, but also is inconvenient for users who do not wish to have their play interrupted. Thus, a safety or belay system is desired that would allow users the freedom to traverse ropes, challenges, or other obstacle courses along a variety of user-chosen pathways without the inconvenience of unhooking and/or rehooking to the safety or belay system. Such a system would ideally provide a safe means of preventing injury to users, be reliable in operation and low in manufacturing expense while avoiding the above-mentioned deficiencies of conventional safety systems.